


Wedding Gone Wrong, Or Right?

by Sadnexx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Forced Marriage, Gay, HAHA GAY, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Possessive Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto is a Good Boyfriend, Naruto would be a good husband, Sakura and Sasuke don’t love each other but someone else, Sasuke admits to making mistakes, dedicated to someone else, idk how to tag h e l p, no sakura bashing, sakura never loved Sasuke, sasuke is emo, sasuke never loved Sakura, sasuke seriously needs love, they deserve everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadnexx/pseuds/Sadnexx
Summary: Dedicated to a old friend. her dream was this and I created it into a fanfic!!Naruto comes home from his two year posting to learn Sasuke was getting married. Needless to say, Naruto did not like the idea of that.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata (Mentioned), Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Wedding Gone Wrong, Or Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I present to you a fanfic one shot uwu. Enjoy what I created in the past something minutes(those minutes turned into hours cause of my procrastination)
> 
> If you feel like converting my timezone into yours then I’ll tell my time zone: EST
> 
> Started at 2:30 am
> 
> Paused at 3:22 am to sleep.
> 
> Resumed at 10:34 pm
> 
> Completed at 3:07 am March 1st

Naruto hasn’t seen Sasuke in two years now. It’s been hell. The fourth world war began three years ago and at the time, Sasuke and Naruto were boyfriends. Sasuke used to call as much as he possibly could when he was posted to another state, but soon Sasuke stopped talking to him. Mainly stopped picking up his calls. 

It made Naruto’s heart break. Until one day Sasuke called on his first year checkpoint. Naruto was so ecstatic and instantly bombarded Sasuke with questions only to be met with, “I’m breaking up with you.” The words made Naruto’s heart sink and they got into a fight afterwards.

It ended with Sasuke saying he moved on and found someone else, making Naruto yell and leave the room in tears. Neji seemed to catch onto what happened the second Naruto came out the room with tears in his eyes.

A week later, Neji died and Naruto was left feeling helplessly alone. Of course Naruto knew other people in the unit, but not as much as he knew Neji. Neji dying combined with the breakup with Sasuke made Naruto feel depressed.

Yet here he was, a year later after the incident on his way home. He never really thought this day would happen, he honestly thought he would die in the war. But that never came, and Naruto kinda wished he did. He lost a lot during that time and now he returned to nothing. When he thought he would return to Sasuke. 

When Naruto arrived at his apartment he shared with Kiba, an old time friend, he was instantly greeted in a hug. 

“Naruto! Welcome back dude!” Kiba shouted, pulling Naruto into a death grip which knocked the air out of the blond.

“Hey Kiba, nice to see you again.” Naruto was still in uniform with a few suitcases behind him. They were all a ugly dark green colour but Kiba thought it would ‘suit the aesthetic of a marine’

“Dude we have so much to catch up on! I know we talked over phone but like bro we couldn’t talk long anyways so come on in,” Kiba spoke, his toothy grin showing and his unusually sharp pupils staring into Naruto. 

A quick run over of Kiba’s eyes made Naruto blush.it was obvious the dog boy was checking him out and it made Naruto nearly flustered. Even so, Kiba said nothing of it and wordlessly went to haul Naruto’s stuff inside.

When Naruto was settled back in and decided to go against changing, Kiba made Naruto sit on the couch as they watched a marathon of Twilight, insulting it almost the entire way.

Halfway through, Kiba turned to Naruto and asked, “did you know Sasuke was getting married today? It’s kinda ironic since it’s the day you came back,” and those words, made Naruto freeze.

Marriage? Naruto couldn’t process it. Sasuke broke up with him a year ago, after dating for three years, and now he’s marrying someone else who he must’ve met and got to know for a year? 

“What!? Where!? Kiba can you drive me there? When did it start?”

“I think it started a hour ago.”

“And you didn’t tell me!?”

“I thought you got over Sasuke???”

Naruto let out a groan and bounced out of his seat. “I don’t care Kiba! Sasuke’s still important to me!”

Kiba sighed and raised his hands in defeat, “okay okay chill, I’ll get my keys.” Kiba soon got you and disappeared into his room, leaving Naruto to freak out about this whole situation.

Sasuke getting married!? Naruto couldn’t believe it for a second. When they were together, Naruto remembered how much they use to talk about marrying Eachother and maybe even adopting a few kids to take care of. 

But what really caught Naruto was who the hell did Sasuke want to marry? He couldn’t comprehend the idea but instead of thinking about it any further, Kiba came back with his keys. “Fuck it, I’ll drive. Sorry Kiba!” The blond exclaimed, grabbing the keys straight out of Kiba’s hands and ignoring the protesting shout of the brunette. 

~•~

Sasuke never liked the idea of getting married. Of course he talked about it with his ex before, but they were dumb teenagers in love. Now at the age of twenty, Sasuke didn’t expect to marry so soon. He met Sakura a few months before Naruto left, but at the time, he was still very happy with Naruto and never wanted to cheat on him(in which he didn’t) but a few weeks after Naruto got posted, Sakura and him started to talk a lot more.

He didn’t really expect them to marry a year later. Yet as he got down on one knee and proposed to the pinkette, it all started. Sasuke was soon getting busy planning for the wedding since Sakura really wanted them to get married quickly and Sasuke had no complaints. He just wanted to make her happy.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the loud clatter of what seemed to be high-heels. Obsidian eyes turned to meet up with emerald eyes. Of course, Sasuke had to admit that she looked pretty in that dress. Her father(he forgot his name) guided her down the long aisle of the church. 

She was positioned in front of Sasuke, holding a bouquet of black and pink flowers, chosen to represent them together. They met gazes and Sakura gave him a happy smile, her eyes gleaming in joy, but Sasuke could tell that was just an act.

Sasuke let a small, fake smile spread across his face. He zoned out when the boring speeches about love and loyalty was heard, but soon came back when he heard the words, “I do.”

Sasuke was slightly startled but he listened to the remainder of the speech.

“Uchiha Sasuke, do you take Haruno Sakura to be your beloved wedded wife?” The priest questioned.

“I-“ but he wasn’t able to finish, cause the doors of the church burst open and gasps of surprise were heard.

~•~

Naruto didn’t know what to expect when he parked at the church where Kiba texted the location of the wedding was. But he certainly didn’t expect Lee to be outside of it, seemingly looking down. 

Naruto, being the good friend he was, trotted up to the exercise enthusiast, enjoying the way his friends face lit up at the sight of him. “Naruto!” Lee said happily, his entire mood seeming to be lifted straight away.

“Hey Lee! What were you slouching for not too long ago?” Naruto greeted, soon asking the question, a concerned look on his face.

Lee seemed to deflate at the question, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “Ah, Sakura-chan is getting married to Sasuke.. oh! Is that what you’re here for my youthful friend?” Lee soon asked, the concern taking in place in his eyes now.

“Yeah it is…”

“Then here!” Lee handed Naruto a newspaper of what seemed to be something about Sasuke. 

Naruto grabbed the paper and turned it around, reading the title; ‘UCHIHA SASUKE OF THE SHARINGAN COMPANY GETS MARRIED TO HARUNO SAKURA OF THE MEDICAL INDUSTRY.’

Immediately after reading it, Naruto’s eyes went wide with disbelief, “Sasuke’s marrying Sakura!? But...“ he couldn’t finish the sentence, it felt too painful to Naruto. He shook his head and gave Lee one last look, handing him back the paper. “Thanks for informing me.”

Lee was about to reply but before he had the chance, Naruto moved past him and headed to the churches door, pushing open the double doors forcefully and making his way inside, hearing the sudden gasps of people all around.

~•~

Sasuke didn’t know what to expect when he heard the door of the church open, but seeing his ex was certainly not one of them. His eyes widened and his mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out due to shock.

Luckily for him, Sakura broke the silence, “Naruto? You’re… back?” She stuttered out in disbelief.

Naruto made eye contact with Sasuke, and the blond felt his heart shatter at the sight of Sasuke in a suit, hair styled up, but before he could say anything, Sasuke’s father spoke up.

“What is the meaning of this?” Fugaku stood up abruptly, turning to face Naruto with a glare. “Naruto? Why are you here, you were not invited.” 

Naruto looked towards Fugaku and felt his mouth go dry. Sasuke used to tell him how much his father hated homosexuals, and how much Sasuke feared if he found out. He still didn’t want to disrespect Sasuke that way, so he froze, heat suddenly going up to his cheeks as he didn’t know what to do.

Naruto ended up not needing to do anything, since the room fell silent as Sasuke stepped off the marrying area and headed towards Naruto. Instead of looking at Sasuke however, Naruto’s eyes moved to see how Sakura was reacting and he was surprised to see her smiling.

Sasuke’s gaze met back with Naruto’s, his eyes soft, nearly tearing up as he saw the one who he truly loved right in front of him. No longer was there the fear of Naruto dying. No longer was the empty loneliness when Naruto was gone. Naruto was right in front of him, here and in person, and Sasuke couldn’t ask for anything else.

Naruto swallowed nervously when Sasuke approached. He expected a slap, then remembered Sasuke wasn’t those types of people, so he ended up being nervous for whatever the Uchiha would do.

A slap, a punch, him yelling, Sasuke could’ve done all of those things, but instead Naruto was met with Sasuke’s arms wrapping around his neck and being pulled into a harsh kiss.

His eyes went wide and he heard the sudden gasps and yells of surprise from everyone. Naruto looked at Sakura to see she seemed mildly surprised, but not at all angry for some reason. His eyes then looked at Fugaku to see him with a scowl on his face. Naruto didn’t like that, so to rub it in his face, he closed his eyes and kissed Sasuke back, his arms wrapping around his waist and bringing Sasuke closer.

The flash of cameras is what made Sasuke break the kiss, letting go of Naruto’s and glaring at the people who took the photos. Though, Naruto’s touch soon soothed him and he looked towards his father, confident in himself. His father looked pissed off and his mother looked surprised while Itachi looked happy. Itachi knew everything about his love life with Naruto and he was fine with that, because in the end, Itachi’s smile is what Sasuke feel good in himself. 

“Sasuke,” Fugaku began, moving towards his son, ditching his family to speak with his son who was supposed to be married, “what is the meaning of this?”

Even though Fugaku was talking to Sasuke, Naruto almost felt as though he were talking to Naruto. The older Uchiha’s eyes were fixed on him with a harsh glare, as if he could kill him with those eyes. It felt like Fugaku blamed Naruto for ‘turning’ his son gay.

“Father, I don’t want to marry Sakura, I never have…” Sasuke replied, backing away from his father. Hands tightened around his waist and he smiled softly at the protectiveness Naruto gave to him. 

“What? What about the company Sasuke? What about your family?” Fugaku snarled, but Sasuke merely rolled his eyes.

“Naruto is my family too, I care for him just as much as I care for mother and Itachi,” Sasuke said, giving no more room for Fugaku to speak as he grabbed Naruto’s hands, removing him from his waist and heading towards the doors, leaving shortly after.

Naruto’s head was spinning. Here he thought he was about to see his ex lover whom he still loved get married to another women when he thought he was gay his whole life, only to find out Sasuke still loved him. Or at least, that’s what Naruto assumed from the interactions.

Sasuke spotted Naruto’s car the instant they went into the parking lot. He assumed Naruto just got back from his posting since he was still wearing his gear, or at least the proper clothing that he was allowed to wear outside.

Naruto entered his car, Sasuke following shortly after. As Naruto was digging through his many pockets to find his keys, Sasuke surprised him by moving and sitting on Naruto’s lap. The blond was stunned and barely registered lips crashing against his own until he snapped out of it when Sasuke growled in annoyance at the blond’s stiffness. 

Needless to say, Naruto was ecstatic to see Sasuke again and honestly couldn’t believe what all went down. Soon enough though, Sasuke broke the kiss and got off of Naruto, sitting in the passenger's seat like they didn’t just make out until their lips were swollen.

Shaking his head, Naruto started the car and left the church parking lot as soon as possible, not wanting to be there anymore. He glanced quickly at Sasuke to see him staring outside the window. Even though many people wouldn’t be able to see it, Naruto could easily see the slight upturn of his lips, and that was enough to make Naruto happy.

**Author's Note:**

> UGH I HOPE YOU LIKE IT NAZ!!! I can admit I really don’t like how ooc Sasuke was and how rushed the ending was, I apologize :,)


End file.
